1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices which indicate when mail has been deposited in a mailbox.
2. Related Art
Many efforts have been made in the past to devise a mechanism that signals when mail has been deposited in a mailbox. These signaling devices are designed to eliminate any special trips to mailboxes that are located somewhat remote from a residence or business. And in addition, also for the need to observe if mail has been deposited in mailboxes which are mounted to the structure of a residence or business.
A first type of prior art which signals the arrival of mail is the mechanical triggering type device. These devices typically senses the opening and closing of the mailbox door by the mailman. A typical mechanical trigger device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,350, which has a button which is depressed in abutment with the closed mailbox door As the door opens away from the button, a spring presses the button outwardly. The button triggers an electrical signaling system when the button springs outwardly in response to the open door. Existing mailboxes are built in a wide variety of different structural designs and dimensions, and therefore conventional mechanical triggering mechanisms which are mounted to an interior wall portion of the mailbox, such as the device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,350, cannot be easily installed in a wide variety of differently designed mailboxes. For example, typical mechanical triggering mechanisms are not adapted for use with mailboxes having pivotal axis at the top of mailboxes such as slot-type mailboxes and wall mounted mailboxes.
A second type of device for signaling the arrival of mail is a tilt switch mounted in a bracket which mounts to the inside surface on the door of a curb side mailbox as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,595. The tilt switch within the bracket is set at a fixed angle. The bracket is not meant for use on other types of mailboxes, or if so, would require modification. As the mailbox door pivots from its closed position, the tilt switch senses the opening of the door at a fixed degree from the closed position.
Another type of device for signaling the arrival of mail is a tilt switch mounted within a triangular designed bracket which mounts to the surface of a mailbox door as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,046,675. As the mailbox door pivots from its closed position, the tilt switch senses the opening of the door at a fixed degree from the closed position. The tilt switch is held at a fixed angle in relation to the three triangular mounting surfaces of the bracket and does not provide any mechanism for changing the angle of the tilt switch within the bracket
The tilt switch mechanism is adapted for use with various types of mailboxes employing doors with a pivotal movement from a horizontal level. In order for the device to adapt for mailboxes such as curb side, wall mounted, and slot type mailboxes with doors that pivot in a horizontal plane, it is necessary for the tilt switch to be positioned at a compromised fixed position to the three triangular mounting surfaces of the mounting enclosure. For a curb side and slot type mailbox, the mailbox door must open outwardly near 30-35 degrees before the tilt switch is engaged to close the circuitry to transmit a signal to a receiver. The near 30 to 35 degree angle opening allows mail to be deposited into the mailbox without the mechanism sending a signal to a remote receiver. The device is not suited to work on wall mounted mailboxes having door positions in a near horizontal to a minus near 30 degrees from the horizontal hinges.
Therefore it is desirable to provide a device that has an adjustable tilt switch mechanism such that the tilt switch can be positioned so the device works effectively on mailboxes with doors that open about a horizontal hinge. A door opening angle setting of near 15 degrees is preferred for each door to avoid mail deposits without the tilt switch becoming engaged, however the invention provides the user the option to select any preferred angle for the door opening of the user's choice. The adjustable tilt switch mechanism for the tilt switch angle must be adjustable enough to suit each type of mailbox that has a door with hinges that pivot upward and downward in a horizontal plane, typically, mailboxes referred to as curb side, wall mounted, and slot type. In particular, the mechanism must be adjustable to suit any of the included door angles of wall mounted mailboxes which vary from a flat horizontal of zero to near a minus near 65 degrees.